


Flights of Fancy

by Lady_Isludis



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 新白雪姫伝説プリーティア | Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Prétear | Prétear - The New Legend of Snow White
Genre: Children's TV, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Isludis/pseuds/Lady_Isludis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance novels and shoujo manga aren't the only thing Yayoi Takato is into. She still has her guilty pleasures, not that she feels the least bit guilty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flights of Fancy

She wasn't ashamed, she simply took care not to fuss about it.

Everyone has their guilty pleasures, albeit in Yayoi's case, her fondness for sappy romance was fairly well known. Arguably, 'twas the stuff of legend! Not that it prevented her from partaking in... other things. It wasn't as if people would notice anyway, they were too busy trying (desperately) not to get involved in the hobbies she made known to the public. It was unlikely anyone would bother investigating her more 'private' sources of entertainment.

Maybe I shouldn't even call it a guilty pleasure, because that would imply she felt guilty in the first place.

DVDs hadn't been too hard to track down, but she'd opted to have them shipped right to her front door anyway.

She didn't seek out the more expensive collectibles, but she had quite a few nonetheless.

Her parents were out for the evening, and the whole house was hers to command. A perfect evening to snuggle into a comfy spot and have a personal movie night! She'd already thrown together all of the necessary ingredients.

Beverage...

Popcorn...

Candy... okay, candy wasn't on her list of 'necessities' but she kept some in her desk drawer in case she ran out of popcorn and wanted something else to nibble on. Emergencies happen right?

Favourite blanket (it was supposed to get chilly tonight, and she had a favourite one for such... occasions)

She didn't turn off all of the lights, just the ones downstairs that she wasn't using (save for the porch light and the one in the foyer, it's supposed to help deter robbers because they think you're still home when you're not). Also, her eyesight was bad enough to warrant her wearing large, thick glasses full time, and anyone who's been exposed to enough anime knows about those notices to keep the room well lit and to sit back from the screen.

Almost ready!

She carefully arranged her beanbag chair in front of the TV in her room, snacks close at hand, and was almost ready to start when...

*riiiiiiing*

The noise startled her a bit, she hadn't been expecting a phone call but answered it anyway in case she needed to take a message.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Yayoi!"

"Oh, hi Himeno!" Himeno calling her this late wasn't unheard of, but she didn't seem to very often. "What's up?"

"My parents are having another marathon." Himeno grumbled.

"Oh, what is it this time?" She pretended to sound interested. Well, not 'pretended', she was interested. Just, not as much as usual.

"I saw Gone with the Wind and Titanic, and god knows what else is in that pile..." She was beginning to whisper. "Yayoi, do you mind if I bunk with you tonight? I really don't want to listen to all that sobbing."

"I've seen both of those! Titanic was a real tearjerker! Especially when-"

"Yayoi?" Himeno cut her off?

"Hmm?" She hummed. "Oh sure! MY folks are out but come any time!"

"Great!" Himeno chirped. "I think they're starting so I'd better hurry. Sounds like Dad's already broken into a box of Kleenex."

Not twenty minutes later, Yayoi greeted her friend at the door. The ground was white with newly fallen snow, and still more coming!

"Thanks for this." Himeno sighed. "I owe you one."

"Not a problem." Then she remembered. "Oh hey, I was planning on having a movie night!"

The two girls proceeded upstairs, and Yayoi set up a place (and some snacks!) for Himeno. For a moment she started to panic because she hadn't checked the pantry to see what they had and Himeno had mentioned feeling a little 'peckish' (translation: I SHALL DEVOUR EVERYTHING!). Much to her relief, they were well stocked on snackage, although this also meant that another shopping trip would be in order when the bottomless pit finally went home!

"Is it set up?" Himeno asked, stretching out in Yayoi's desk chair.

"Yeah, there should already be a DVD in there. I'll be right back, just need to use the washroom."

But Yayoi had forgotten which DVD she'd placed in the tray. No sooner had she flushed the toilet when...

"I used to wonder what friendship could be..."

That sounded familiar... was it?

"Until you all shared it's magic with me..."

Uh.

Oh.

She hurried back to her room, only to find Himeno staring at the screen in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was in there." Yayoi beamed.

"Am I watching..." Himeno twitched. "My Little Pony?"


End file.
